In the field of image processing, a variety of techniques are known for treating and enhancing image input files for better output on a printer, copier, multi-function, or other output device. Those image processing techniques can include several classes and types of image processing operations, including operations related to edge detection and tagging as well as video decoding for the generation of binarized versions of video and/or image output. A further variety of intermediate image processing treatments and operations are also known, including those related to trapping black areas of an image, color estimation of areas of an image, halftoning, resolution enhancement, and other image processing operations, treatments, enhancements, or techniques.
However, in known output devices and their associated hardware, drivers, application and other software, the processing overhead involved in performing those techniques in parallel or succession can be considerable. When multiple stages in the image path call for the use of video decoding, edge detection, and other techniques, the ability of the device to render the eventual image output can be significantly affected. In some known systems, a device which is configured to apply multiple operations of these various kinds can require a user to switch the device into a special “high quality” mode, in which the speed of the printing or other output is slowed down due to the computational burdens involved.
It may be desirable to provide methods and systems for computation-efficient image processing system architecture, in which a user may be provided with the option to generate a comparatively high-quality finished image output, potentially including multiple image enhancements, without significantly affecting the responsiveness of the output process nor the rendering quality of the finished image.